Maya Isn't Dead!
by ImaginationIsTheEnemy
Summary: So, I really don't think that Maya is dead. They never showed us her body and they didn't really give us much proof that she was dead. Plus, if she was dead, I don't think they would have left the situations she was currently in open-ended. I personally think that A has her or something. So, this story is what I think might possibly happen. Not exactly but around the gist of it.


Emily's P.O.V.

I've sat in my room for about a week. I can't believe she is gone…I'm going to kill myself. I have to. I cannot live without her. There isn't even a purpose to my existence if she isn't here. These same thoughts ran through my head every single day.

Suddenly someone was knocking on my door. Who the hell would come to my house? I got up, wrapped myself in my robe and headed down the stairs to answer the door.

"Emily! Where the hell have you been girl? It smells like someone died in here!" Hanna said shoving her way in my house.

Shoving Hanna Aria whispered "Don't talk about Dying…"

"It's okay really Aria." I said sitting on my couch. Aria, Spencer and Hanna all sat down, surrounding me.

"Are you okay sweetie? We haven't heard from you at all since…" Spencer said gently resting her hand on my back.

"I'm fine, I've just wanted to be alone."

"You gotta snap out of it," Hanna said squatting in front of me. She rested her hands on my knees "You want to do something? Let's go have fun, take you mind off of M-" Spencer shoved her cutting her off and throwing her off balance.

"I'm fine, really." I said trying to please them.

"Let's go fix you up, yeah? You can take a shower and Han will do your makeup and we will pick you out something cute to wear." Aria said grabbing my hand and lifting me up off the couch.

"You girls go do that while I fix Em some food. How does a nice warm meal sound Em?" Spencer said.

"That sounds nice, I haven't eaten in a week."

"Or bathed." Hanna said. Aria gave her a sharp look. "Sorry, just saying. It reeks in here!"

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Aria said guiding me up to my room.

*In my room*

"What the hell have you been doing?" Hanna asked sharply.

They looked at the mess of my room. Pictures of Maya were all over, along with alcohol bottles and tissues.

"Hanna, you get her in the shower and stuff and I'll pick up this mess." Aria said with that fumbled look she always gets n her face when she is shocked by something.

"Thank you guys so much, I don't mean to be a burden." I said, feeling bad.

"Oh honey, you aren't a burden," Hanna said.

"Yeah, we don't mind at all." Aria said resting her hand on my shoulder.

I took a nice hot shower for the first time in a week, while in the shower Hanna sat on the sink and told me all about this dress she saw at Forever 21. She just haaad t have it. I went downstairs and ate what Spencer had made for me. Sundried tomato pasta and a cup of hot green tea, she knows me so well.

Then someone knocked on the door. Now who could it be?

I opened the door to see Maya, standing there, in the flesh. My jaw dropped and tears ran down my face. I slammed the door.

"E-Emily! What are you doing?" Aria yelled getting up from her seat and running to the door.

"Don't open it!" I screamed at her. "I'm hallucinating, I'm going crazy!" I sobbed as I weakly fell to the floor.

"Emily! That was Maya!" Spencer yelled running and opening the door.

Spencer opened the door and Maya ran in and wrapped her arms around me. This couldn't be real. I'm dreaming. That's it.

"Well holy shit." Hanna said, walking over to the four of us.

We stood up and wrapped our arms around each other. I stopped crying for a minute and looked at Maya. "Is it really you?" I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes…They found me this morning. I met my parents at the police station, we were stuck there for hours discussing what happened, the second everything as figured out, we left and I came here. I'm so sorry I left and stopped talking to you. I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore. I had no idea everyone thought that I was dead." Maya said, tears rolling down her caramel cheeks.

I sobbed holding Maya. "You don't know how miserable I was, my life was falling apart without you. I am so glad you are back."

I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I am so glad to be with you again Emily." Maya said right before gently kissing me.

Maya called her parents and asked if she could stay at my house for a couple of days. They had no problem with it. Her brother stopped by and dropped off some clothes for her.

"Emily, you look so beautiful, it has been a while." Maya's brother said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, I know it has." I said smiling at him.

He wrapped Maya in his arms and gave her a big kiss just before leaving. "You two be good now." He said winking at us on his way out.

"No promises." Maya said jokingly.

She shut the door and we went and sat down in the living room. I sat down on my dad's lounge chair and she sat on my lap. I loved it when she sat on my lap.

"Wow Maya, it is so glad to have you back!" Spencer said smiling at us.

"Yeah it really is." Aria agreed.

"I'm just so glad you and Emily can be together again." Hanna said giving Maya a hug before sitting down.

"Why don't we all get in our pajamas and watch movies." Spencer suggested.

"That would be great Em!" Maya said looking at me lovingly.

"Yeah." Hanna and Aria both said.

We all got in our pajamas grabbed some blankets, pillows and popcorn and sat down in my living room to watch some movies.

After about the third or fourth movie, me and Maya decided it was time to go up to my room.

"I think we are going to go to bed now." I said.

"Alright, goodnight guys." Aria said winking at me and getting p to hug Maya.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna all got up and hugged Maya tightly, also giving me a hug. I grabbed Maya's hand and led her up the stairs to my room. When we entered my room, she shut the door, and wrapped her hands around my waste kissing me gently. I rested my arms on her shoulders and kissed her contently.

"I love you." Maya said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said wrapping her in my arms.

We laid down on the bed intertwined with each other just talking. An hour or so went by and Maya kissed me. She gently grabbed my face and kissed me, letting me know how much she has missed me. I rested my hand on her hip, kissing her passionately. I could feel her warmth as our bodies became closer. I loved these moments we spent together, just the two of us, kissing.

She backed away about to say something, for some reason was nervous with what she was about to say, she could obviously tell. "Don't be nervous, she said kissing my forehead, I just want to say that I don't ever want to be apart from you ever again." I smiled relieved and gently kissed her, "Me either." I said resting my head on her chest.

She lifted up my head and began to kiss me again, this time a little more rough. As we kissed she started to maneuver her hand up my shirt, getting more into it I took my shirt off. She rested her hands near my rib cage kissing my neck, I took her shirt off as well.

She slid her thumbs in the sides of my pants pulling them down. Getting on top of me, she took hers off as well. She rested her body on top of mine, still kissing me. She kissed my neck moving down to my chest, then suddenly my phone was ringing. Maya grabbed it.

"You should get this." She said handing me the phone, still kissing my neck and moving down to my chest.

"It can wait until tomorrow." I said, taking my black lace bra off. I accidentally glanced at the phone noticing it was my mom, I decided to pick it up.

"Hi mom!" I said not meaning to sound so excited but Maya had startled me. Maya still kissing my chest giggled.

"Did you hear the news honey? Maya is alive! She is back in town! Have you seen her?" My mom said so happily.

"Yeah, she stopped by here. She is actually spending the night. I hope that is okay with you, I figured it would be considering the circumstances.

"Of course it is honey. Just be good okay." My mom said. I actually was really surprised.

"Thank you so much mom." I said smiling even though she couldn't see me, I hung up the phone. Maya was resting her head on my chest.

We laid there all night, talking and kissing until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
